Mockingjay's Sacrifice
by AwesomeClaire
Summary: The long awaited wedding in Panem that had the most unexpectable twist and turns. Everlark fanfic.


"A Mockngjays Sacrifice"

Peeta Mellark walked back and forth across his room in the Victors Village, sweat was dripping down his face. It was midnight in District 12 and just a few hours from now, he will be marrying the girl of his dreams. He was growing impatient and just a few moments later, he found himself dialing the Everdeen's residence where Katniss lived alone.

"Hello?" a girl with a familiar voice answered on the other end of the line. He smiled upon hearing her voice

"It's Peeta, I was just checking if you were okay." He replied. Katniss gave a small laugh.

"Of course, I'm okay. What could possibly go wrong? You're being way too paranoid," She said smiling.

"You will be coming to the altar tomorrow, won't you?" asked Peeta both reassuringly and jokingly.

"Yes, I will," she assured him. A smile crossed his face. _Of course she'll come. Why won't she?_ He thought. Just then, the answer crossed his mind.

"Will Gale be coming?" he asked. His voice somehow troubled.

"Yeah, my mother invited him. He's my best friend, Peeta. And we're not even sure if it was his bomb that killed..." there was a short pause "Prim,"

"Well, what if it was?" he replied, his voice a bit harsh than he thought.

"Peeta, we are not discussing this again," said Katniss, her voice irritated, annoyed and appalled. There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry," Katniss could feel the pain in his voice. He just can't lose the girl on fire. Not again. "I better head to bed,"

"No," said Katniss, she was determined to clear this up. "We're not going to sleep until we fix this."

"It's our wedding tomorrow, you better-"

"Exactly. It's our wedding tomorrow and you're still having doubts about me and Gale. Seriously, Peeta, there are no competitions anymore."

"You're right. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't be thinking that way. I just-"

"No more doubts. Just you and me." Katniss cut in.

"Just you and me." His voice is more serene now.

"Well, must we head to bed, Mr. Mellark?" Asked Katniss playfully.

"Yes, we must." He replied. He settled to bed and pulled the blankets up to his shoulder. Phone still in hand.

"Goodnight future Mrs. Mellark," he said smiling. Katniss loved the thought.

"Goodnight." She replied. And with that the phone clicked off.

He stood there facing the crowd, his white tuxedo fitted him perfectly and it was getting him loads of compliments, his soft blonde hair was pushed back although sweat was dripping down his face. Greasy Sae sat front row beside Effie and Katniss' mother. Effie prepared everything and was even more excited than Katniss. They had to hire a new designer for Katniss' wedding dress but it can never compare to Cinna's designs. Also, they hired a new prep team which was hard for Katniss to overcome, memories of her old prep team dying right before her eyes. But she knows that if her prep team was here, they'll be more than happy to witness their long awaited real wedding. Victors of other districts were there as well as Johanna Mason who happens to be one of her bridesmaids, Annie Odair and Delly Cartwright which Katniss hesitated at first before deciding to take her. She couldn't erase the thought that maybe Delly had feelings for Peeta. Who was she kidding? Peeta's having a silent war with Gale. there was no reason for her to be jealous.

This was the wedding of the century. The wedding of the two most important people alive. The wedding that marked that the rebellion was over. That there are no more games to play. The wedding that will entirely change everyone.

Both of Peeta's hands were placed behind his back, he took deep breaths waiting for his bride. She's two minutes late._ That's just two minutes, don't be crazy, Peeta. She'll come._ He began to be impatient. He kept shifting the weight in his feet. _Five minutes. _Then suddenly, somebody clapped Peeta's back. It was Gale. It was obvious he just grabbed a nearby suit from who knows where because he was just wearing cargo pants and hunting boots all the way down, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red as if he spent the night before crying. _Did he?_ Peeta thought. Maybe.

"Try to hurt her and I swear, you'll get it." Gale's voice was harsh but he just whispered for Peeta to hear. "Just one mistake and I'm telling you, I'll do anything to take her back. Anything." Those words sunk in Peeta's head.

"I know you can take care of her properly more than I could." Peeta said talking about his episodes. "She chose me and let's just respects that. But if anything happens, I would like you to take care of her. Not Haymitch, not Effie or even Annie but you. Protect her in all the ways that you could and never leave her side. I need you to promise me that."

"You know I'll do more than just a promise. I love her more than you know you do." And with that Rue's four-note whistle began to play, everyone stood up and the double-doors of the church swung open. In peripheral vision, he noticed that Gale already left his side and made his way to the doors. He stood there, arms crossed and eyes fixed on the girl wearing a veil entering the room.

Gasps of astonishment filled the room. Peeta grew unsteady as if his stomach was being tied up into a knot, he began sweating hard but he covered this nervousness with a smile. She walked across the aisle. All eyes were glued on her. Her long black hair fell to her shoulders, she held a bouquet of white roses in her hands, she clutched them tightly but nobody noticed, her dress was long from the back and her bridesmaids kept tripping on it so they managed to keep a good distance as she made her walk, her dress was one of a kind, beads were embedded on them that sparkled as the lights hit them._ I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun_. Katniss thought.

Flower girls showered her way with petals to the aisle. She clutched Haymitch's arms tight, the nervousness and excitedness was starting to eat her. "Easy there, sweetheart." he mumbled. Katniss didn't even bother searching for Gale even though she knows that somewhere, his eyes are intensely locked on her. Everyone was taking pictures, the orchestra was playing beautifully and everyone was just stunned as the Katniss before their eyes was just breathless. Beautiful than she ever was before. It felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was about to explode but she soon found Peeta's blue eyes and locked her eyes on them. Peeta was more than willing to do the same, not a single moment he took his eyes off of her bride.

As simple as that, all the emotions seem to fade inside of her. When they reached the altar, Haymitch gave Katniss' hand to Peeta. Their hands meet halfway, Katniss' hands felt soft and warm but also sweaty against his but it felt just perfect.

"Hi there, handsome." She whispered only for Peeta to hear. "Told you I'd come." She squeezed his hand and he squeezed them back. Katniss loved the way every time Peeta blushes beet red, a smile crossed her face. It was something she could do over and over again and never get tired of.

The preacher ordered everyone to take their seats and soon began the ceremony. Peeta grew more unsteady and just when he thinks he's about to lose it, he'd hold her hand even more tighter and from time to time, he'd glance at her comforting gray eyes that assured him everything's going to be just fine. Then preacher asked if anyone wanted to object to against the wedding. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." They stood there in silence waiting for someone to come up. By now, Peeta was trying hard to keep Gale off of his mind. After a fair amount of given silence, the preacher continued.

The preacher now made them face each other for the exchange of vows, they now hold both hands. Everyone was holding their breath. The preacher then asked "Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

Just then, Peeta's eyes began to dilate but only Katniss could notice, then he began to mumble words. "Mutt, murderer, monster." Over and over again and only Katniss could hear. This sent tears streaming down her face.

"Peeta," she said weakly, her voice breaking. "It's going to be okay." She held his hands tightly than ever before. "Peeta, please." Her voice now barely audible. Peeta then pulled away. By this time, everyone rose to their feet. Johanna accompanied the guests out of the church and so did Annie and Delly to avoid any further scandal. The preacher clapped the Bible closed and headed out along with the other guests. Haymitch and Effie quickly phoned Peeta's doctor, when he didn't answer. They took the car and left to pick him up. Peeta now took a step backward away from Katniss which sent more tears to her eyes. He locked his eyes on Katniss, they were red from anger and confusion. "Mutt. Pearl. Murderer. Sunset. Cave. Monster. Rooftop." He took more steps back. He crossed his arms trying hard to resist the urge to charge at her. The nervousness and all the emotions triggered the hijacking that was done on Peeta right before the war.

Peeta began to scream, he clutched his head with both of his hands trying to fight himself from the hallucinations. "Leave now!" he screamed at Katniss. "I don't want to hurt you. Leave!" he ordered, his voice was getting louder. He fell to the floor on his knees and tears began to stream out of his eyes. Seeing Peeta cry pained Katniss so much. She can see how much Peeta is struggling and she just wants it to stop but apparently, she can't do anything.

"No. I'm not leaving you." Said Katniss, her voice determined. She was struggling to push the tears back. She needed to be strong. Peeta needs her now.

"Katniss don't make me hurt you. I'll never forgive myself." Peeta's hands fell to the floor. There was a short pause. Everything was quiet. As if no one was in the church after all. Slowly, Peeta raised his head. His eyes once again locked on Katniss.

"You're a mutt." He said between his gritted teeth. "You deserve to die, Katniss Everdeen." He gave a deadly smile. He slowly stood up. Katniss took a step back.

"Peeta, don't do this." Katniss' voice was weak and still barely audible. Just as Peeta was about to charge someone pulled him from behind. Peeta was struggling to set himself free. He forced his way to Katniss' direction but the man held him to his place.

"Gale," said Katniss in disbelief.

"I can't let him hurt you." Said Gale, his eyes filled with tears.

"Let go of me before she kills anyone!" screams Peeta still trying to free himself.

Katniss tried harder to pull back the tears. This isn't Peeta. The three of them faced each other in the alter. The double doors are closed and surely behind it are Katniss' bridesmaids. Peeta's groomsmen tried to explain what happened. Greasy Sae and Katniss' mother headed to the reception to cancel the feast. Haymitch and Effie are already in the hospital explaining things. Nobody knew what was happening inside, not one of them saw the hijacked Peeta. They just thought Peeta had second thoughts that's why he stepped back away from Katniss before he did his vow.

"Gale? What is that?" she asked as Gale pulled out a syringe in his pocket. Carefully not letting Peeta go. He took off the lid using his mouth.

"Don't! What is that?"

"It'll make it all go away," Gale explained. "I know this will happen sooner or later. That's why I always keep it in my pocket."

"What are you talking about?" Katniss was filled with confusion as the hijacked Peeta still screams at her.

"I met a very wise doctor back at District Two. I told him about Peeta's case." He said, struggling at Peeta's strength. "He said it can be cured. He made this." He said pointing out the syringe. "And it worked. We ran experiments for years Katniss. I moved away from District 12 to find a cure for Peeta. So that you could finally forgive me. Districts to districts I searched. It took me years.

"Gale-"

"My bomb or not, it still killed Prim. Up to this day, I haven't forgiven myself." Tears rolled down his face as he spoke. "We've run experiments, he hijacked people and he would use this medicine on them. It works, Katniss. It washes away every corrupted idea or memory he has of you. Isn't that what _you_ all wanted?"

Katniss didn't know how to respond now that she knew the truth. And finally, she couldn't keep it anymore. Seeing her bestfriend cry and confessing everything that he has done for her all those years he was gone and the sight of Peeta struggling hard to break himself free from Gale just so he could finish Katniss while awhile ago Peeta was crying which Katniss never saw he did ever before. This is her wedding day. Everything was supposed to be perfect. She burst into tears.

"I can guarantee you, Katniss. Let me help you. It's the least and biggest I could do to make it up to you. Just one shot. He'll just black out, that's all. And when he wakes up, he'll be back to _your_ old Peeta. I know you trust me."

She does. And she never did stopped trusting him. Katniss stared at the helpless and hijacked Peeta. She doesn't want him to suffer anymore. She wants to end his nightmares. She wants to end the pain and the struggling. She looked at him with pity in her eyes knowing that whatever she do, she could never turn back the old Peeta. This Peeta isn't hers. It was the Capitols Peeta. All those nights in the rooftop and the cave, they won't ever be the same again. She just wants him back. Because she knows deep in her heart that the very first time she held the boy with the breads eyes, she knew she loved him. But not this Peeta. And this could only be the last and only solution.

"In one condition," says Gale. He places the syringe on Peeta's neck and pushed the medicine in. Instantly, Peeta blacked out just as what Gale promised. He fell lifeless into Gale's arms. And just as he did, Gale said,

"Marry me."


End file.
